Absenth
Absenth is a pirate on the Meridian Ocean. Prior to the ocean merge on January 31st, 2012, he played on the Viridian Ocean. Achievements ;On Meridian: *Fleet officer of the crew INDEED. *Lieutenant commander in the Navy in the . ;On Viridian: * Former senior officer and diplomat of the crew Rem Ago. * Former member of the flag Res Gestae. * Former captain and flirt of the crew Black Hounds of Hell. * Former prince of the flag Res Gestae. * Lieutenant commander in the Navy in the . * Reached ultimate puzzle standing in Poker. * Former lord of the flag Psychosis. * Former prince of the flag Post Mortem. * Former fleet officer of the (now disbanded) crew, The Viridian Ghosts Crew. Biography Absenth spent all of his time on the Viridian Ocean. He started sailing the high seas in mid-summer of 2007, and spent about a month jumping around in various small crews until he was offered a chance to be a fleet officer in the now disbanded The Viridian Ghosts Crew. He spent another month in this crew, learning the tricks of the trade, and how to be a better pirate. It was in this crew that he met his current first mate, Fofito, and convinced him to join the crew. After growing tired of the lack of leadership shown by the senior officers and captain of that crew, Absenth decided to start a crew of his own. On July 31, 2007, Absenth left The Viridian Ghosts Crew and started the crew Black Hounds of Hell with Fofito. A few months after starting the crew, he joined with the flag Post Mortem, where he became a prince. Around the beginning of March of 2008, Absenth withdrew his crew from the flag Post Mortem, and joined the flag Psychosis. Absenth decided not to become a royal, because of the stress of the last flag, and nominated his first mate, Fofito, to be a royal, while Absenth himself accepted the smaller role of lord. While in Psychosis, Absenth and Fofito merged Black Hounds of Hell into Impending Insanity, where they became one of the top known crews for their behavior, humor, and unity in their crew. After some disagreement in the flag, Psychosis started to fall. After the loss of Psychosis' island, Cochineal, Absenth moved on to join Look at Moi, Southern Cross, and Rem Ago, and settled in with Msolange and her crew. After a few months, he remade Black Hounds of Hell. In April 2009 Absenth merged his crew Black Hounds of Hell with Wayward Boyscouts and became the first mate and senior officer of the crew. When the oceans of Puzzle Pirates were merged in January 2012, Absenth was moved to the newly-formed Meridian Ocean. Owns Houses Absenth owns a cottage on . Randijo and Fofito are his roommates. Absenth is a roommate in Mercime's Villa on . Pets Absenth is the proud owner of his dog, Samwise, who is constantly by his side whenever possible.